Grebachoro
Gooey Defense Down Soiled|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Grebachoro is an Amphibian appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Grebachoro is a large, bulky amphibian that closely resembles a bullfrog. Its skin is slimy, green, and covered in warts. The monster has a large, pleated gular sac, which is a dark yellow, and this gular sac extends from its lower jaw to its stomach. On its forehead, it has two large, red horns that curl upward and point forward. The monster's feet are webbed, with red webbing and yellow toes. Grebachoro also has dark red stripes on its back and rear legs. Unlike most Amphibians, Grebachoro is notable for having no tail. Abilities Due to possessing a jaw that is almost the size of its entire body, Grebachoro can swallow hunters and medium-sized monsters whole. Due to its unique feeding mechanism and its ability to burn calories rapidly, Grebachoro has three distinct Phases it is fought in: Normal, Engorged, and Ravenous. While in its Normal Phase, it fights off threats by charging at them with its horns or biting them. When it enters its Engorged Phase, it becomes much slower, but its defenses and attack power increase dramatically. In this state it usually attempts to crush its foes with its engorged stomach or flatten them by leaping on them, although it can also vomit a variety of bodily fluids and stomach contents to hinder them. After it fully depletes its excess fat and enters its Ravenous Phase, it becomes faster, but weaker and less resilient. Attacks High Rank and Onward Normal and Ravenous Phases Forearm Swipe: '''The standard forearm strike of many Amphibians. '''Leaping Frog: '''Grebachoro leaps forward using its powerful hind legs. This can be used as an attack or an evasive manuver. '''Side Roll: '''Like Royal Ludroth, it performs a horizontal roll to crush hunters under its weight. '''Horned Headbutt: '''Grebacoro headbutts forward while sticking out its horns. This attack can knock hunters back. '''Hungry Bites: '''The monster opens its mouth to its full size and quickly bites forward. It then bites forward three more times. '''Bullfrog's Charge: '''Grebachoro paws at the ground and charges forward with its horns pointing in front of it. '''Horn Lift: '''The monster lifts its horns high into the air. This attack can send smaller foes flying. '''Hopping Charge: It hops forward a short distance, and upon landing it breaks into a charge before ending with a Horned Headbutt. Tongue Lash: '''Grebachoro licks its lips, then rapidly whips its tongue out in front of it to strike at enemies in front of it. Getting hit with its tongue can inflict the Gooey status. '''Slobber Trail: '''Its tongue hangs out of its mouth as it slowly walks forward, leaving a trail of sticky saliva on the ground. Stepping on this saliva can inflict the Gooey status. '''Gluttonous Gobble: '''Used when there is another medium-sized monster in the area. While unhinging its jaw, the Grebachoro swallows the other monster whole, killing it instantly and rendering it uncarvable. Using this attack will instantly allow the Grebachoro to enter its Engorged phase, regardless of what phase it is in at the start of the attack. '''Swallow Pin: '''The monster sticks out its long tongue to catch a hunter, after which it swallows them whole. The hunter must mash buttons or throw a Dung Bomb to escape the Grebachoro's maw: if it is not escaped in time, Grebachoro will spit them out. Engorged Phase Only '''Pardon Me!: '''Upon entering this stage the monster's stomach swells dramatically, so much so that it drags along the ground and can support itself without the use of its legs. When the swelling is complete, it lets out a belch, then remains stationary for a few seconds before beginning to attack. '''Belly Flop: '''Grebachoro strains for a few seconds, then leaps high into the air in an attempt to flatten nearby foes under its enlarged weight. '''Rolling Frog: '''After kicking its back legs uselessly behind it in an attempt to charge, Grebachoro instead rolls forward in a manner similar to Zamtrios. '''Projectile Vomit: The monster retches three times before spewing out a wave of vomit that lingers on the ground as a large puddle. This attack can cause Soiled and Defense Down. 'Vile Bile: '''Grebachoro spits out a stream of stomach acid which causes the Defense Down status. '''Stomach Drummer: '''It slaps its forearms on its enlarged stomach, causing a small roar effect that requires Earplugs to block. '''Weighty Wallop: '''Grebachoro puts all of its body weight into a powerful headbutt that sends smaller foes flying. '''Tongue Wag: '''The monster wildly swings its tongue from side to side, scattering saliva in front of it. This saliva causes Gooey. G-Rank Exclusive Normal and Ravenous Phases '''180° Charge: '''Grebachoro charges forward, but midway through it makes a complete reversal and charges in the other direction. '''Headbutt Into Bites: '''It leads into its Hungry Bites attack directly from its Horned Headbutt. '''Skid Charge: '''It charges forward for a short distance, but skids to a stop instead of stopping directly. This dramatically increases the attack's range. '''Forearm Swings: '''It rapidly swings both forearms in an alternating manner. It can swipe each arm 2-4 times. Engorged Phase Only '''Digging Chomp: '''Grebachoro thrusts its lower jaw into the ground before lifting it up in a biting attack. '''Head Slam: '''It slams its head on the ground, causing tremors in a small area around it. '''Saliva Missile: '''The monster snaps its jaws forward to grab a hunter. It then swallows them whole before spitting them out at another hunter, which coats them both in its sticky saliva. Both hunters are then afflicted with Gooey. If there is only one hunter in the area when this attack is performed, Grebachoro will simply spit them at the ground. '''Belly-Dragger Charge: '''Grebachoro crouches down, managing to place all four of its legs on the ground. It then charges forward wildly while shaking its head from side to side, dragging its stomach through the ground as it does. This attack can send smaller threats flying. '''Gluttonous Ground Slam: '''Grebachoro's most powerful attack. It begins the attack somewhat like Drilltusk Tetsucabra's Earthshatter Leap attack, but while charging the attack its stomach will rumble. Grebachoro then leaps extremely high into the air before landing directly on its stomach, crushing anything below it. The force of this impact causes it to immediately release all of its stomach contents, which causes it to spew a large wave of vomit and stomach acid that inflicts Soiled and Defense Down simultaneously. After this attack, it will immediately return to its Ravenous phase, upon which it will pant for several seconds, regaining its breath. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Anura * Suborder: Macrobatrachia * Infraorder: Platastoma * Family: Gulabatrachidae * Species: ''Gulabatrachos taurus taurus Habitat Range Grebachoro inhabits Genoia's well-watered and tropical areas such as the Verdant Jungle and Bubbling Marsh. Ecological Niche Grebachoro is omnivorous, and will quite literally eat anything that fits in its mouth. It occasionally consumes plant matter and fungi and frequently supplements its diet with minerals by swallowing dirt and ore deposits, but its main source of food is other monsters. As its mouth is nearly as broad as its entire body and its gular sac can contain additional amounts of food, it is even able to consume monsters larger than its own head. In spite of this, it cannot eat anything that is larger than its entire body, and despite its reputation as a glutton it is itself preyed upon by larger creatures. These creatures include Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and nomadic monsters like Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Many of Grebachoro's adaptations are perfectly suited to its gluttonous lifestyle. It is equipped with a large gular sac that enables it to stockpile large quantities of food before breaking them down with acidic secretions and passing them to the throat and stomach. Its jaw is extremely wide and lined with many hard teeth that help it bite down on its chosen prey, and they also help it chew through the ore of the mineral deposits it sometimes eats. Its stomach acid is extremely potent, enabling it to digest even metal. Even when not eating, its body breaks down fat and calories extremely quickly, ensuring that it never suffers any negative long-term effects from overeating, which it is prone to doing. However, this means it must also feed multiple times a day in order to ensure that its body does not use up all of its fat reserves. Behavior With a demeanor that can only be described as cantankerous, a near-constant smell of acid and decaying flesh, and its habit of feeding until it is bloated, it's little surprise that the Grebachoro lives an almost entirely solitary life. The sole exception is mating season, wherein the smaller males will attempt to gain favor with the much larger females by providing them with suitable food items. Males will also push against each other with their horns for the right to mate, although these battles are little more than posturing. After a female selects her mate, they will come to a river or lake where the female lays her eggs and the male fertilizes them. The pair then split ways, abandoning the eggs. Like normal frogs, Grebachoro begin their lives as tadpoles, and quickly grow by consuming nearly everything in sight--including their own smaller siblings. As adults, they are known for their gluttonous behavior, and will attempt to consume almost anything they can fit in their mouths--even if it causes them to suffocate in the attempt. Description Notes * Grebachoro begins every hunt in its Ravenous phase. It then cycles through the phases in this order: Ravenous, Normal, Engorged, Normal, Ravenous. Upon returning to its Ravenous Phase, the cycle resets. * Grebachoro does not have a Rage Mode or a tired state. These are replaced by its Engorged and Ravenous Phases, respectively. ** In its Ravenous Phase, its skin becomes much looser on its body and some of its ribs can be seen through its skin. ** In its Engorged Phase, its stomach becomes so large that that it drags along the ground and can support itself without the use of its legs. Its skin also seems to be stretched across its body, as if it is about to burst. *** To enter its Engorged Phase, Grebachoro will swallow nearby mining and gathering spots, carcasses, and even smaller monsters. * Both Grebachoro's horns can be broken, all four of its legs can be scarred, and its stomach can be wounded twice. ** Wounding its stomach twice will immediately return it to its Normal Phase if it is in the Engorged Phase, and it will also prevent it from entering the Engorged Phase for the rest of the battle. * Grebachoro can be carved 3 times. It can also be carved in its Engorged Phase. Trivia * Grebachoro's name comes from "greedy", "batrachos", the Greek word for frog; and "toro", the Spanish word for bull. * It was inspired by African and American Bullfrogs, Argentine Horned Frogs, and bulls. * Its scientific name translates into "gluttonous frog bull" in Greek. Its family is "large frog", its infraorder is "wide mouth," and its family is "glutton frog". Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance